Witch Doctor
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Co with Yami no Matsuei. The Weiss boys will have to deal with Dr. Muraki who has a personal interest in Aya. Slightly yaoi. [Final chapter]
1. The Man in White

Chapter 1 - The Man in White // Hakujin \ (白人)

**T**he afternoon breeze quietly brushed through the oak trees, rustling the leaves, softening the day's heat. The singing birds sheltered under the shadows, resting their voices for the evening hymn. Not far away, a white building with tall arched glass windows. One of them was slightly opened, leaving a gap for the wisps of breeze to squeeze into the room.

Inside, there was a man laid upon a bed. His slender built body with his skin so pallid that the deep redness of his plaited hair stood out strikingly against it, his mind oblivious to the surroundings. A lanky man sat by his side. Sadness reflected in his eyes as he caressed the red-haired man's cold clammy cheek down to the chin. Gently, his hand flew up to the bandages that protectively bind the upper half of his face. The material was velvety and soft to the touch of his fingertips unlike the stiff suspended plastic tubes that transported blood and other opaque fluids in and out of his veins.

"Aya…" Yoji spoke almost inaudibly. His fingers slide down to the air mask that separated them from Aya's bloodless lips barely an inch away. "Can you feel me?" Wrapping his arms around him, in the countless attempts to transfer his body heat into him. "Can you feel me, Aya? Please give me a sign… Aya… Please…" He closed his eyes at the deep pulse sounds of the breathing machine.

Ken stood by the doorway, clutching his fist so tightly that he almost drawn blood. The sight of Aya depending on those confounded tubes flared the hate towards the monster that did this to him. By day, his body was hot & dry or freezing cold, and at times, Aya would shiver under a ravening fever, groaning feebly under the respirator. By night, nightmares plagued Aya immensely that his screams filled the entire mansion faster than the speed of sound waves. The nurses rushed in and tried to sedate him with morphine, valerian, chamomile or any other herbs & drugs the doctors could cook up with. As much as they tried to cease his suffering, the nightmares held him as their prisoner. When the drugs took their toll, Aya would moan or murmur something nonsensical and slip back into comatose till the next nightmare surfaced to torment him. Sometimes, the nightmares were so bad that he couldn't breathe properly and passed out before the drugs could relieve him. They had been doing this routine incalculably that Ken could not stop dreading that Aya's internal clocks would shut down any second.

Omi, now a young adult, was in his room, occupying himself by hacking into systems, trying to find a strain of information to cease their suffering. Cruelly, the gods were turning their faces away for the one they seek was nowhere to be found. He had hidden his track so cunningly well that whichever way Omi took was either a dead-end or an endless maze. Frustrated, Omi slammed his fist onto the keyboard. The screen went blank.

"Where are you, bastard?" He fiercely clicked the keys to restart the computer. "You can't hide forever."

"For we are Weib, white hunters of the night," Ken whispered venomously. "We'll find you."

"And when we do," Yoji gravely swore. "It's your time to die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boys, these are the details for your mission," said Manx. "This one is clean and simple. Your target is Mr. Brad Yamashita, the culprit responsible in the murderers of the Korito & Quieot families, his former investors. Investigations have shown Yamashita used their money for heroin drugging instead for the medical research in his MikeBio Company. When the Korito & Quieot families found out, Yamashita had them bite the dust. My sources have recently informed me that Yamashita will be staying in the _Risole_ hotel tomorrow night in search for new investors."

Waving four files in her hand, "You boys will infiltrate into the hotel by tonight. Omi," Passing to him a file. "You will be working as receptionist, keeping an eye for potential candidates. Ken, yours is a bellboy, solely for Yamashita's service. Yoji, a waiter doing midnight shift duty as Yamashita is fond of doing business at night. Lastly, Aya, you'll act as a rich businessman interested in being his investor. Any questions?"

Yoji raised his hand. Manx ignored him and concluded, "Then, it's time for Weib to hunt those who think that they have escaped the law of justice."

At the _Risole_ hotel, the Weib boys were carrying out their plan as scheduled. Under a false name, Aya contacted Yamashita and arranged for a meeting at the dining hall at around twelve midnight. Yoji was already at the bar, using the extra time to flirt with the rich ladies. Ken was standing by a corridor, waiting for Omi's signal.

"Here is your key and," Omi handed a set of keys to a pot-bellied gentleman, surrounded by skimpy giggling women. "Please enjoy your stay here, sir." Clicking the keys for a fresh screen, he went on to the next customer. "Good evening, sir. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Brad Yamashita," said a deep rich voice. "He's expecting me."

Omi looked up and saw a slim-built man, dressed entirely in white saved for a dark gray shirt and a black tie almost covered by his white jacket, standing in front of him. He had rather high cheekbones, chiseled nose, cream lips and a pointed chin joined together by the skin of an albino. Platinum gray hair was nicely covering his left eye while the right walleyed eye shown no emotion but absolute composure. His dainty diamond red earrings glowed softly under the evening orange lightening. Omi stood there, bewitched at the taciturn aura of white.

"Is there anything wrong?" The man spoke again, sending an awkward tingling down Omi's spine.

"No, sir," Omi stammered, lowering his eyes as he pressed the keys. "Mr. Yamashita is in Room alpha 1209. Our bellboy will lead you to his quarters." Barely clicking his fingers, Ken appeared, in his red and yellow bellboy suit. "Do you have any luggage, sir?"

"Only a suitcase," the man replied as he causally waved his hand over his belonging. "Nothing else."

"Then, please enjoy your stay here, sir." Omi heaved a sigh as soon as Ken led the white-dressed man into the lobby. Adjusting his earplug, he whispered. "Aya, Yoji. Yamashita has a visitor coming to his room. Ken is with him."

"Copy that, Omi," answered Yoji. "What's his name?"

"Err… I didn't get his name," Omi embarrassedly skipped over the awkward silence. "It's easy to spot him. He's all in white."

"He's all in white? That's it?" Yoji repeated in disbelief. "If it was a she, I would have believed you."

"Never mind," Aya cut in. Omi cringed at the emphasis of the _d_. "With all the gadgets we placed in his room yesterday, we should have clear view of Yamashita and his guest."

"Unless there's worm virus that Omi boy can't handle."

"Yoji!"

"No idle talking during the mission," Aya commanded. "We may see him in the dining hall. Get back to your posts. Over and out!"

"Yeah... Why is red hair getting irritated so easily lately?" Yoji sighed, wiping the wine glasses with a towel. _Just finish this stupid mission and I'll be in time with my date to watch Lord of the Rings - the Two Towers. Geez, every girl in this universe is going wild with the elf, the hobbit and especially that ranger, Aragon. Thank goodness messy locks are the 'in' thing, it's easier to seduce the ladies nowadays... _His wandering eyes spotted a sexy girl wearing a low-cut dress, generously showcasing her bosom. Disrupted, Yoji walked over, his eyes twinkled flirtatiously.

**T**he Clock chimed one o'clock and Aya waited patiently for Yamashita to show up. Sipping his mocha, Aya chewed on the latest details gathered. Yamashita was heading straight for bankruptcy after losing an enormous load of heroin to the police and the drug dealers in America were going to have his head unless he paid for the losses. The man in white whom both Omi & Ken referenced as since they unexpectedly couldn't get his name may be one of his current investors or an associate. _How in the blaze could those idiots miss that out?_ Either way, it didn't matter because the target was Yamashita. Assassin Yamashita, back to his florist job and wait for the next mission.

"Good evening, Jack Schezte," boomed Yamashita, a skinny waxy foxy man with a ridiculous curly toupee on his egghead. Standing next to him, the man-in-white. Aya could almost see why Omi & Ken's focuses were diverted. He was a perfectly chiseled human with an alluring atmosphere, clandestinely releasing an unsettling fervor.

"I do hope I haven't keep you waiting," Yamashita continued, sitting down. Yoji, like a dutiful waiter, appeared next to him. "Blue temptation with two cubes of ice."

"Yes sir," Yoji played on, turning to the man-in-white. "And you sir?"

"Red wine," said the man-in-white, locking his shark-like eyes onto Aya. "As red as Mr. Schezte's hair."

Yamashita burst into a big awful laughter, digging his chest pocket for a cigar. Yoji nodded politely and quickly shot a warning look at Aya before he headed for the counter. The man-in-white remained indifferent.

"Really, Kazutaka," Yamashita inhaled his cigar. The brown layer turn amber and disintegrated into ashes on the floor. "Your teasing will scare Jack away."

"Not at all," Aya dryly responded. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"Good!" the foxy man applauded. "Now that we have started on the right foot, let's get down to business. First of all, I sincerely thank you for your interest in investing in MikeBio. It's rather a surprise for not many people are open to genetics due mainly to ethic or religious reasons…"

"I am a free thinker, Mr. Yamashita," Slicing the fox's tongue. "And I believe that Science is the key to the next evolution of mankind. If Science holds the answer to solve incurable or inherited diseases, I will not waste time on useless petty issues." Pausing at the _s_. An eerie silence hovered the two men. Yamashita cleared his throat, shifting himself on his seat. Aya caught Yoji doing the-silt-neck sign.

"Pardon my rudeness, Mr. Yamashita," Aya mentally kicked himself. "I have been getting headaches frequently and the asprins are not working effectively."

"Don't take too much, Mr. Schezte," Kazutaka subtlety spoke, fingering the wine glass tip. "Those pharmaceutical drugs are quite damaging to the brain if overused." Taking a sip. "Ah! The taste of red wine! Light and strong," Lifting his handkerchief to wipe off his lip print. "Forgive my bluntness but you look more of a Japanese than Frenchman."

"My mother is a Japanese. I happened to take her genes instead of my French father."

"At least, you inherited something from your father."

"And what would that be?"

"Your eyes, Mr. Schezte." Kazutaka slightly smiled. "Your violet eyes. Rich purple eyes. That is the trait a Japanese will never have but of course, it's the genes in you that brought us here tonight, isn't it?"

**O**utside the packing lot and inside a van, Omi & Ken were hacking into the hotel's security systems. Keeping their intercoms online, both boys were keeping track of the events of the business meeting. Much to Yoji's irritation, they were persistently requiring updates of the infamous man-in-white.

"What's the matter with you two? Getting all excited over a man. It's not like you don't have what he has! Geez… Whitey is drinking red wine. How long do I have to be a tape recorder?"

"Shut up & do it, Yoji," Omi hissed. "You don't know what's it is like to be in his presence. How should I put it in words? It's… It's like… It's his voice… It makes you feel…"

"That you are standing on consecrated ground and yet knowing it's cooked up by some occult group?"

"Don't get too deep, Ken," Yoji muttered softly, mixing alcohol for a customer. "My deduction is Kazutaka is a gay."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Hello! The way you & Omi discreetly described him already tells me he's a gay. Furthermore," Taking a nippy peek at the three men. "He's slick. Wearing gloves, wiping the glass with his handkerchief… Any info about him?"

"Negative," Ken scrolled down the screen. "Reported to Manx about him but she's clueless as us. How's Aya holding up?"

"Pretty well," His answer was deliberately slow. "As long as he treats whitey as an invisible person. Whoa… hold on. They are coming to a consensus…"

"Thank you, Jack. Delighted in doing business with you. My assistant and I can assure you that you will not regret this investment." Yamashita cupping Aya's hand with both hands, grinning slyly.

"I'm sure I'll will," Aya mechanically withdrawing, dying to wash his hands with plenty of soap.

Kazutaka removed his right hand glove and involuntarily took Aya's hand. His frosty touch made Aya flinched a little. Leisurely, his fingers slid over, taking pleasure in caressing Aya's hand all the way to the fingertip. Gently releasing, Kazutaka said nothing except for a slight curl upon his lips.

"Jolly good, now if you excuse us," Yamashita hastily retreated for the exit. When safely back in his room, he sat down, lit a cigar and wiped the sweat off his brows. Exhaling spinal lavender clouds, he turned to Kazutaka who just entered.

"Well? Yamashita questioned anxiously. "What do you think of him?" Squinting his eyes at the ever so collected white man. "Anything suspicious about him?"

"No, he will make a fine investor."

"A ha! I knew it!" Yamashita clapped his hands in joy. "I'm back on the track, Kazutaka. With your help, I'll get my profits and you can take all you need for your bloody research…"

Kazutaka paid no heed to the foxy man's celebration. Rubbing his thumbs against the fingertips, he smiled in anticipation of Yamashita's fate.

To be continued

**GeneWeiß's Mind:-**

This fic was originally titled as "Purple Eyes" till Fanfiction.net closed it down due to "inappropriate rating". Some of you might have already recognized Yamashita's guest as Muraki Kazutaka from the anime, Yami no Matsuei [Darker Descendents or Descendents of Darkness] Yes, this fic is a crossover or partially since Muraki is the only YNM character in this entire fic. Initially, GeneWeiß tried to include other YNM characters in the fic but it didn't work out at all. Too many characters was one of the problems. The worst was the fic was almost converted to be a YNM fic, which was not what GeneWeiß intended... For those who haven't seen YNM, don't worry about the future chapters as they will be purely Weiß. Still, it is a **highly** recommended anime to watch. If you adore villains, Muraki will soon be one of your top favorites. 


	2. Glass and Rose Petals

Chapter 2 - Glass & Rose petals // Garasu to barabira \ (ガラスと薔薇びら)

A new day came and the Weiß boys were on their usual chores of selling flowers to the hordes of screaming schoolgirls in their conspicuous pink trailer. Today, it was Aya's turn to do home deliveries. Settling in his motorbike, Aya contentedly drove away, eager in getting away from the annoying hormone charged schoolgirls & their ear-screeching giggles. Even his little sister behaved better than them.

Driving along the highway, Aya thought of his little sister, their early happiness, back to the times when their innocence existed. She running to him, in her kindergarten uniform, plaits in all. They would hold hands together and walk to school together. Days went by and he saw her growing up in rainbow dresses and shoes, maturing into womanhood. He wondered if she still had the earring he bought for her sixteen birthday. A car zoomed past him, snapping him back on the road. Aya cursed. He never expected the earring to appear in his mind. In any case, the earring had fulfilled its purpose.

Parking into the basement parking lot, Aya took out a bouquet of fresh red roses. Taking the lift, he went up to the thirtieth floor and turned right to the last unit. Pressing the bell, the door automatically opened and Aya causally went in. A click and the jingling ting of a knob, another door creaked opened. Aya was about to say his robotic greeting when he heard a familiar spine chilling voice.

"Oya oya, who would have thought that Jack Schezte is running a business on flowers? How enticing it must have been for a florist to have a night's job as an assassin. Wouldn't you agree, Jack Schezte or should I say Ran Fujimiya, alias Aya. Which name would you prefer, yours or your sister's?"

"None of your concern, Kazutaka," Aya threw down the bouquet and drew out a hand-sized flat black rectangular object from the back pocket of his jeans. At the touch of its button, the object extended itself to a length of a sword.

Kazutaka laughed quietly and picked up the bouquet. "No need to be so hostile, Aya. I'm not interested in women though it is amusing to use a woman's name as a reminder for Revenge." Brushing the dirt off the red roses, "Beautiful, aren't they? Matches the colour of your hair."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much," Kazutaka gestured towards the living room. "A little chat?" Aya cautiously stepped into a room mildly decorated with earthly neutral colour of hazel. There was a craved marble fireplace by the rear wall. The amber flames were harmlessly licking the wood away like a child licking an ice cream. Between the two chairs was a thick glass table supported by thin metal frames, reflecting the sunrays that were coming in from highly lengthy windows. Kazutaka hummed a tune as he placed an ivory vase onto the table, its red roses distinguishing themselves in its new setting.

"Have a seat," Kazutaka sat very calmly onto the chair. "Unless you think there's hidden mechanism in that scrawny chair," He mocked. "There's no need for such brutality for a conversation."

Aya, trying his best to be cool-headed, sat down warily. Whoever that Kazutaka was, he hadn't left his eyes on him for the past minutes. That salacious look was making him feel very uneasy.

"Any drink for you? That is, you are willing to trust me that I won't put poison in it."

"Get to the point. You want to avenge Brad Yamashita, isn't it?"

"Brad Yamashita?" Laughing derisively. "Truthfully, I don't cared about his drug dealings. We simply exchanged our services. You made it easier for me to make my exit."

Enjoying the response, Kazutaka continued, "Allow me to make your acquaintance, my name is Dr. Muraki Kazutaka and I'm here only because I want to meet you."

"Don't expect me to believe that crap!"

"Always the straightforward member, aren't you? Looks like darling Manx's profile descriptions of you are pretty accurate. Abyssinian, leader of the Weiß Kreuz, unofficial law enforcers and self-proclaimed undertakers of Justice," Muraki crossed his left leg over the right. "Your history is rather intriguing. You became an assassin at a tender age after your parents' death and your sister's in coma. Using her name, Aya, as your own, you ventured out and get employed by Persia, have your sweet payback and rescued little sister from cheap lunatics who wants to invoke the Great One." He paused.

"The part that captivates me is you chose to remain in Weiß & deny yourself to see your sister though she has recovered from her coma," Leering. "Tell me, Aya." Intentionally stretching the two syllabuses. "Why bother to stay in Weiß when you have met your objectives?"

Leaning back in his chair. "I can think a couple of reasons, suitable for tragedies. Afraid that little sister will find out that you killed people to pay for her medicinal expenses? Guilty-ridden for the bloodshed? The it's-too-late-for-me-to-turn-back theme?" Flashing a smile. "Relatively boring, don't you think?"

"Listen, quack!" Aya stood up, aiming the sword at Muraki's throat. "I'm not here to have some psychotherapy. Why not leave before you lose your head?"

"Oh I don't think you will," Muraki gently pushed aside the tip of his sword. "Assassins like you must always find a motive for killing otherwise you can't do it," Aya's jaws stiffened. "Therefore, people like Manx and Persia have to feed you with the justifications so that you'll be able to do your job properly. What better way than to say it's for the greater good?" Enjoying the flare in Aya's eyes. "You have pretty eyes. Violet stands for violence, you know."

"Shut up!" Aya launched forward, heading for the killer blow in the chest. Shockingly, Muraki evaded the thrust with a mere wave of his hand, deflecting Aya's blade with a mysterious force. Aya stumbled backward but speedily regained his balance both physically and mentally.

"Did Schwarz send you here?" He demanded.

"Schwarz? Another boy band like Weiß?" Muraki stood up. "I advise you to stop swinging that broomstick and hear what I have to say. At this rate, the décor will be ruined."

Aya launched again. Muraki agilely stepped aside. The sword scarred the wall within seconds after he moved away. Suddenly, Muraki popped right in front of Aya, seized his sword and crushed it in his grasp. With a measly punch, Aya was sent backwards, crashing onto the glass table. Bits of glass shattered all over the carpeted floor, reflecting fragments of the scarlet roses.

"Look at the mess you're making," Muraki looked at the red-haired boy sprawled on the floor. "Either you make this easy for me or I will have to do it the hard way." Flicking his hair backwards. "However, I love the hard way."

Pinning down Aya like a mallet, he smiled roguishly. "The moment I saw you, I knew you are an assassin. Businessmen have this odious stench of arrogance & greed. For your case, I smelt the killer in you, dormant yet yearning to be released. Touching your hand confirms it. Only swordsmen have that kind of skin texture even though they wear gloves to reduce calluses. Ah! I see dark circles under your eyes. Having trouble sleeping or is a deficiency in serotonin? I suggest dabbing your eyes with cotton pads soaked in warm tea before you go to sleep."

"Get off of me!" Aya hissed, struggling in a violent spasm to break free. Muraki held him powerfully fast and tight.

"Pure talent is sparse in this century. It's like searching for a genuine 18th Century porcelain doll. After finding one within your threshold, it's a terrible waste to let it slip by." Bending closer. "Before we get to that, there is something I want to do to you, Aya…"

His left flock of platinum hair began to suspense, revealing a Vyborg eye, its iris maliciously studying its victim. Aya tried to avoid its intense stare yet his eyes were hooked into it. The iris was beaming light that swirled clockwise & anticlockwise alternatively, flashing so colorlessly that it nearly blinded him. There was chanting in the background, its voice had a chilling emptiness that it frosted him inside out, diminishing him. Everything was revolving around him as if he was standing in the eye of a whirlpool.

In the midst of its spell, something moist went into his mouth. Aya stiffened, his muscles tensed at the sickly sweetness spreading upon his tongue. Immobile to react, the sweetness' intoxicating heat began to dissolve his senses, giddying him as the whirlpool light went insanely rapid. Pleased, Muraki prolonged the kiss a few minutes more. He sucked the very breath out of him, feeling the length of his body against his and the growing submissiveness to his shackles. When reached the saturation of satisfaction, he broke it off and gazed down at Aya.

"Do you like it?" He smiled, watching the red haired mumbling inaudible words as his eyes closed. Running his fingers through Aya's hair, he pulled out a few strands. "Such lovely hair."

Slipping his fingers into his inner jacket pocket, he took out a syringe and a tiny bottle. After unscrewing the cap, he punctuating the aluminum lid with needle and pulled up the presser, slowly allowing the syringe to suck up the seaweed liquid to a marked level. Tapping it lightly, he squeezed out a little. Pressing his fingers on Aya's neck, he quickly plugged the syringe into a vein and injected. In response, Aya feebly made an extremely low groan as his brows slanted upwards.

"Sleep, my pretty boy," Muraki whispered, enjoying the sight of him crumbing back to unconscious. "It'll be a new day when you wake up."

A tomb silence hovered Aya. The hard tar road was under his back while the rotten stench of garbage was above his nostrils. He tried to lift his hand but it dropped. He couldn't see anything except smudges and fuzzy shapes. There was something flat and solid in his other hand. He wanted to look it but his whole body was behaving very stubbornly against his will. He tried moving his neck. Instantly, an electric pain shot up from his spinal tail to the fine ends of his brain nerves. Crying out loudly, he gasped for oxygen. Painfully and strangely, the fuzzy shapes became more defined, its colours easier to differentiate and his body could move with ease. Steadying himself, Aya crawled to his feet. On his knees, he looked up at the pale blue sky, then at his surroundings - an endless straight road.

Aya turned right and left, uncertain of where he was and the direction he should take. His fingers curled, reminding him of the object he had in his hand. It was a phone card with a piece of paper attached to it. There was a line was written.

"Turn left and walk straight."

Not giving a thought, Aya followed, pacing his steps evenly. Although his mind was blank, he felt the only logical action his body could comply with was to get contact. Within minutes, he saw a green phone booth. Relieved, he inserted the phone card and dialed a number. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was the right one. 

"Welcome to Sonny Housing Estate."

"Weiss code 02708 alpha," he said automatically. "Abyssinian requesting for pickup. I... I don't know where I am or how I got in the middle of a highway." There was a deadly pause. Aya didn't like the sound of it. "Hello?"

"We acknowledged your status, Abyssinian. Please hang on while we locked your position," The deadly pause resumed. "Position locked on. Stay where you are. A team is coming to extract you."

Aya sat down and leaned beside the booth. All of a sudden, his legs turned into lead. Was the distance longer than he thought? Stray strands of his hair tumbled down his face. He brushed them behind his shoulder. At that moment, an eerie chill crawled into him. Placing his hand onto his hairs, he trailed its length down to his waist. Was it his imagination or his hair had grown incredibly long overnight? Lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear the roar of an engine, the screeching of tires and running footsteps. The next second, he found himself in a pair of hugging arms.

"I knew you are somewhere alive," the man said as he drew back His brown eyes were moist. "I couldn't accept it when Manx told us to move on without you..." Once more, Aya was in his arms. He smelt like mint. For a while, Aya couldn't remember his name.

"Ken..." he murmured as soon as his brain popped out a name. Looking up, he saw a lanky man in sunglasses, holding a cigarette in his hand. Standing next to him, a youthful adult with a greyish blond curl upon his forehead. Like the first one, he too gave Aya a hug. After a reasonable period, Aya drew back and stared immensely hard at him.

"Omi?" His eyes squinted. The youthful adult nodded his head. "You look different." Like a pouring water into an empty jar, his memories returned. "Yoji..."

"What about time you remember," The lanky man grabbed him and held him close. His hug was pretty affectionate. "You have no idea how long we have been dreaming for this."

"What do you mean?" Aya's stomach churned unexpectedly. "How long was I gone?"

The three men looked at each other, expressionless. Their lips parted to say something but they couldn't.

"Why are you all looking like that?" A feverish sensation flowing into Aya's veins, parching his throat. "What's going on?"

"Aya," Ken replied softly, trying to find the right words. His face was getting hazy. Everything was going back to their fuzzy state. Aya felt like throwing up.

"You were gone for two years."

**To be continued **

**GeneWeiß's Mind:-**

After two weeks of mental torture, GeneWeiß's computer has come back to life!!! If ever a thing like that happens again to GeneWeiß, GeneWeiß will definitely freak out! 


	3. Lost Time

Chapter 3 - Lost Time // Nakushita jikan \\ （無くした時間）

**Y**oji pressed the button, horning intolerantly at the vehicles before him. Damn the peck hours! By the time they arrived at who-knows-what-place, the cows would be back home already. School ended hours ago and Aya wasn't back. Ken had been dialing his handphone all day while Omi scanned through their delivery records. For today, Aya should be delivering roses to a wee old lady. How long could that take? Provided if the grandma had a sudden aliment or something that needs Aya to rush her to the hospital on the spot! Even so, Aya would inform them.

"Any luck, Ken?"

"Nope! I kept on hearing that stupid voice machine."

"Shit! Just swell," Yoji sighing at the ongoing traffic jam. "What's the address of the old lady, Omi?"

"According to the database, she's at the few blocks down the street… Ken, where are you going?"

"The old-fashioned way, run." Ken hopped out of the car. "A little exercise will do me good."

"Suit yourself, athlete. See you later?"

Ken nodded and ran down the street, breathing with each step. In times of such predicament, the darkest of his fears surfaced like a reopened wound, stinging him with the potential endings of himself & the others. Ever since his childhood dream of being a football player was razed, Weiß was the only one who took in, disregarding the disgrace he had suffered from the media. Whether it was a mistake or not, for a disowned penniless teenager, Weiß was his solace. Targets, places, or foes, Ken had lost count of them, including the years he spent in Weiß. He could lose count of all of them but never Omi, Yoji and Aya. To lose any of them would be losing part of his sanity.

Reaching the classy building, Ken ran down to the parking lot and found Aya's black motorbike. He knew he would. Grabbing his handphone, Ken quickly sent out a message. While keying in the words, he heard footsteps. Sliding behind the wall, he paused, waiting for the person to walk past. Looking carefully, he saw a side view of the man. The notorious man in white, carrying someone in his arms. From his angle, he could only see his boots. Ken shifted his position to get a full view. The man in white stopped in front of a car. Without reaching for his keys, the car automatically opened it's front seat door. Ken couldn't believe what he saw.

The man stood still for a while and said, "You can stop spying on me now. I have your friend with me."

Ken cursed, took out his revolver and moved from his hiding place. "Let go of Aya, Kazutaka." The revolver pointed straight at him.

"Muraki," He turned around. "I do like people to address me by my name."

"Let go of Aya."

"Ah! The bellboy at the Hotel _Risole_! What a coincidence. Ken, I believe your name is."

A bullet flew past Muraki, almost touching his ear. A hole cracked opened on the surface of a pillar behind him. Hot steam rose spirally from Ken's revolver.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Quite a temper you have, Ken," Muraki's face grew stern. "It won't get you anywhere. I suppose it grew in you over the years. Poor boy. It must be traumatizing for you. Embarking on a promising soccer career only to be disgraced, despised and disowned by every people you have spent your infant years with. Most people would commit suicide at such changes. On the other hand, you seemed to handle it very fashionably. Tell me, Ken. Do you enjoy your current occupation? Was it exciting to stab your polished claws into the soft supple flesh of your best friend who betrayed you? Does the taste of his warm blood relieve your pain? Do you feel alive watching the flame of life dimming away in his frightened eyes?"

Sweat trickled down Ken's face as he felt the grey eyes penetrating through him, burrowing up the past he tried to suppress to the forsaken depths of his mind. He tried to ignore but his words seemed to trap him in a suffocating snare, adding pressure as the seconds rolled by.

"Have you thought on the reason you remain in Weiß?" Arching his brow in an evil joy. "I tell you. You are afraid of changes. That's why even though you dislike your livelihood, you will cling on to it like it's your only life line you have left because it is the only one. Imagine the soccer ball. Its main function is to be kicked around till it's completely worn out to be used. As a soccer player, you understand the thrill of controlling it, maneuvering it to your every command. Suddenly, you were reduced from a player to a ball. You were kicked around, neither here nor there, your life in the hands of others till you stumbled upon Weiß. Now you have regained your player status, Control is in your hands. Instead of controlling pitiful balls, you control the lives of humans. You can control their fates. Whether to kill or let them go is determined in your wolverine claws. Otherwise you wouldn't kill your friend who framed you."

"Who are you?" Ken spoke hoarsely. "How do you know so much?"

Muraki smiled devilishly. "I know a great deal of things that most people take it for granted. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go on with my plans." He placed Aya onto the seat and buckled the seat belt. "Don't think of shooting me. Bullets have no effect on me. Have you seen the Matrix? I can do exactly the same thing Neo did."

"Bullshit!" Ken fired. As the bullets flew towards Muraki, they mysteriously slowed down till they came to stop a few inches away from Muraki's face, still suspending in the air. Muraki smiled and the bullets fell. Its tickling sounds triggered shock into Ken.

"I haven't have to lift up my hands," Muraki pressed his thumb against his fourth finger. "Now it's my turn."

At the click, everything zoomed into a lightening blur. Ken flew backwards, screaming till his whole body slammed into a wall. White. Black. White. Flashes swept all over his body and into his limbs and nerves. Going numb, he fell down to the hard ground and landed on somewhere he couldn't see. It was weird for he sincerely felt they were opened. He moved and a sizzling pain shoot up to his head and down to the every toe. At once, his eyes were opened, really opened. Muraki towered over him, showering an air of absolute stoical composure.

"Aya and I will be going to spend some time with each other. As soon as he's ready, I'll return him to you."

Onthe side of the window panel, Ken watched the nurses hovering over Aya with their fancy equipments. Doctor Taka was there to supervise them. Lowering his head till the chin touched the panel, Ken prayed they wouldn't find anything wrong with Aya. He should have been more subtle in his choice of words. He should have let Yoji do the talking. Discreet was his field. Yet, he couldn't. He couldn't bear waiting for another second. There were so many things he wanted to know, so many things he wanted to tell him.

To tell him... How am I going to do that without shocking him?

"Stop worrying so much."

"I can't," Ken replied without looking. "It's my fault that he fainted."

"We didn't know he was going to do that," Yoji placed his hand upon Ken's shoulder. "In fact, I wasn't prepared for it. Look on the bright side, we have old man Taka. He will make sure Aya will be in the pink of health."

"Psychically, I have no doubt. _Mentally?_ Maybe not..."

"Anyone will freak out at this. I know I will," He took a breath. "Listen, worrying isn't going to do anything. We just have to take one step at a step. First, we nurse him back to health. Then, we deal with his disappearing act. You haven't tell..."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you about this," Yoji strained a smile. "Rex."

Rex, the last person he ever wanted to see. Although she's a petite woman with lavender blue hair that curled felinely at her neck, she was tougher than any army man. The last rumour he heard was she used to served in the Navy before her untimely transfer. Yoji disliked her the moment she was introduced. Unlike Manx's pretty round eyes, hers were thin, shifty and extremely sharp to notice the slightest details. She was like a shrewd businesswoman whose plans were to dominate the market and crowned herself as Queen. She was untouchable with her icy barrier. Unlike Manx, Rex's a major workaholic.

"So," she began in her monotonous Navy officer voice. "This is Ran Fujimiya, alias Aya," Clicking her tongue. "For now."

"For now?" Yoji questioned. Ken looked up at her.

"Fujimiya has been missing for two years and now," She tilted her elfish head. "Out of the blue, he called up, claiming to have no recollection of the past two years. Do you really think I'm going to welcome him with open arms that easily?"

"It's Aya, we are talking about!"

"Whom neither of you gentlemen have seen for two years. Do I have repeat that fact?"

"I think you have pointed it out very clear."

"Good," She folded her arms. "Then, I'm sure you fully aware if anything were to happen to you, we are not accountable for it should you fail not to return. However, if you have after such a long time, you must understand we have rules to follow."

"Like what?"

"Like running tests to confirm the identity of this... individual. Recent breakthroughs of genetics have shown it is possible for a man to disguise himself as another without the mess of makeup. Since you gentlemen are very confident about his identity, I'm sure you'll understand the next procedure required. A session with Doctor Oza."

"The psychiatrist?" Ken burst out. "What for?"

"He has to undergo therapy. There's a possibility his memories were erased before he was released. Your suspect is a doctor. Hence, the chances are relatively high. Now if you were to excuse me, I have to check up on your new member."

"What new member?" Yoji felt his composure slipping.

"I have decided that it is time for Weiß to have its fourth member. You are all familiar with him..."

"Him?" Yoji arched a brow.

Ken cut in. "Not him! It's Yoji, Omi, Aya and I! The four of us and no one else!"

"Not until we are assured Fujimiya is fit to resume his duties. Till then, it's the three of you plus him." She proceed to leave. "See you at our next briefing."

"Someone please pass me a gun," Ken spoke after watching Rex fading away into the white background.

"Ignore her," Yoji looked away. "The bitch is not worth it."

"You heard what she said! From the beginning, she's planning to replace Aya all the long!"

"Then, we have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Just then, the door opened and the two immediately stopped talking. Doctor Taka stepped out, flipping the papers up and down. Stroking his paintbrush beard, he looked up and saw the two. Clearing his throat, he deliberately took his time to speak.

"After extracting his DNA and performing physical tests," He paused, almost enjoying their impatience. "I am pleased to conclude the man you found is Aya. However, I do have to point out certain issues which I am bound by rules to report this to Miss Rex. Firstly, Aya is currently suffering from slight malnutrition and dehydration. Nothing that we can rectify. Secondly, I noticed puncture marks and some interesting scars on his body, particularly on the areas where his arteries are located. Thirdly, based on physical examination, I believed he was drugged for some time. Possibly to sedate him while a procedure was conducted. That, I will need further tests. Last but not least, also based on physical examination, Aya could be suffering some anemia - paleness in the lips, skin, eyelid linings, nail beds. A Complete Blood Count is required to confirm it. Plus, it will give me a full report on his white blood cell count, red blood cell count, hemoglobin, platelet count, mean corpuscular volume, mean corpuscular hemoglobin, so on and so forth..." Flipping the pages again without looking. "And that's about it."

"What kind of scars and puncture marks?" Yoji questioned.

Doctor Taka looked around for a second, moved closer to them and swiftly showed them a photo. "Hexagon in shape with a circle in the center. Inside the circle, there are three tiny puncture marks. Needles, most likely." Taking out another photo. "One on the back of his neck, four down the spinal cord, more on the wrists, arms and legs... An operation like that is totally unbearable. I'm surprised Aya managed to make a phone call. Then again, he might be able to. Considering whoever did this to him might have given him an 'adrenaline' booster."

"Will Aya recover?" Ken interrupted. "Will he?"

"Kid, I have been a doctor long before you wear diapers. Your responsibility is to help Aya adjust back to civilization. He's going to need it. All right, enough of that. Now that the four of you are back, I supposed it's time to bring him in?"

**To be continued **

**GeneWeiß's Mind:-**

1. GeneWeiß has not seen Gluhen yet so GeneWeiß does not know how is Rex like. 

2. After reading TGYK's comments, the chances of YnM/Weiß anime may be one in a million. Should the director choose to combine the two with _all_ the characters, GeneWeiß bets the most loaded seiyuu will be Miki Shinichirou since he's the voice for Yoji & Tsuzuki.. Can you imagine the director putting the two together?? 

3. Who's '_him'_? Stay tune to the next chapter to find out. *giggles*

4. If you would like GeneWeiß to inform you on the updates of this fic, please leave your email address. Arigatou gozaimasu! 


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4 - Memories // Omoide \\ (思い出）**

**T**hreadlike lines shined out in the gloomy sky, varying into luminous stretches interrupted by tiny gemstones of light flashing the reflection of a human whose face was representing his solemn soul. Ken prop by the windowsill, studying the rain droplets dissolving into big muddy puddles. In his hands, he fingered a long golden rod-like earring, rolling it back and forth.

"You ok, buddy?"

Ken barely looked up and saw Yoji standing before him. As usual, he had a cigarette in his hand. Yoji would have almost looked perfectly normal if only he hadn't hack off his golden locks. All the same, Yoji said he needed a change and set off to do it without consulting anyone. Omi too had styled his hair differently - a messy flop of gray-ashen hair with a big curl in the middle. Ken couldn't be bothered to change his hairstyle. He liked it the way it was. Probably, it was of those things that made him secured.

"Hello, you feeling ok?" Yoji sat down beside him. "You looked occupied."

"It's nothing," Ken shrugged his shoulders. "It's that I'm not used to you with short hair."

"Hell, you are not the only one. My ladies said the same thing to me every night. What are you holding?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" Yoji bent forward, smiling mischievously. "Come on, let me see what's in your hand." Seeing Ken squirming away, he pressed on. "We are big boys now. We don't have to be shy."

Reluctantly, Ken held out the earring. "It's Aya's. I found it while I was cleaning his room." He turned away. "I don't why but I just want to hold it. He used to wear this, you know."

"Yeah. From an earring, he switched to a chucky cross chocker. In between the two, I prefer to see him wearing the earring though I know the impression it will give." He laughed quietly. "Remember the mission that Aya and I went undercover on a cruise ship. You and Omi were the bartenders. The mission was rather going smoothly till a guest seriously mistook Aya as a gay because of his earring. The best part was he is a gay as well and he stubbornly kept on wooing Aya until Aya finally exploded and told him off. Not to mention a knuckle sandwich as a farewell gift."

"Yes, he even sent Aya a card, saying he's still intending to make Aya his." Ken laughed then he grew solemn again. "I miss him, Yoji."

"Me too, Ken."

"It has been over a year and we haven't got a single clue where he might be," He threw his hands up. "If only I hadn't let him take Aya away…"

"It wasn't your fault. Omi knows that, I know that and you should know that too. Though I couldn't believe what you told me, I am damn relieved you are still alive."

**N**ight swept its darkness upon the lighted pubs and discos clubs. Music of all sorts was played in a notorious manner while the people of the night drank liquor to their hearts' desire and drowned in physical lust. Yoji drove his green sport-car into the main lane where he passed the keys to an attendant. Dressed in slick black leather pants, an almost transparent silk shirt covered by a glittering vest, he walked the catwalk down the velvet red carpet. Giving a two-finger wave to the guards, he entered in.

Brushing through the dancing bodies reeking of booze and sweat, Yoji slipped past the naked ladies strutting their stuff beside the poles and into the center of the dance floor that was rampart by thick navy curtains. Pulling it aside, he sees a man with his bunny chicks showering their utmost assets on him. The man frowned and waved the girls aside, flashing his demonic fire skull tattoos and pierced nipples in the crystal starlight. Locking onto Yoji, he took a draw on his Cuban cigar, puckered his sausage lips and blew a healthy stream of smoke at him Heavy fumes gushed out his nostrils as his mouth split, showing yellow stained teeth with black-fungus like substance nestling at the gums.

"You have a lot of balls to show yourself here," the man growled. "Cut off your sissy locks, huh?"

"Have to move on, Junkie," Yoji said. "I see your skin is having more colours."

"There's more of the colours you haven't seen," Junkie zipped down his pants. "My babies did a pretty job in covering up that scar." He said with bitter tenderness. "It's free for you."

"Some other time, I need some information."

"You have all I know about Brad Yamashita. What's there to give?"

"About this individual," Yoji handed him a photo. Junkie snatched it, grumbling at the girls to leave. Flopping himself onto the chair, he chewed his cigar like candy and spat out the tobacco.

"Cute whitey, isn't he? Bored with women already?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Upper class, rich, influential and has a way with people..."

"Boarding it down," Yoji cut him.

"That's going to cost you."

"Put it on my bill. Now, how is you-who-know?"

"Your sweetheart is over at the back, dead drunk as usual," Junkie shoved his thumb over his shoulder. "Finally bringing him home?"

"He's all yours if you like," Yoji moved. "For now, I need him to warm up my bed."

Junkie crackled a laughter and patted him on the back. "Bunny will contact you soon."

Yoji smiled conspirationally and headed on to the back. Just as Junkie said, he was blending in companionably among the ribald chaos of the customers, lying facedown on the counter. Empty bottles of volka paraded along his outstretch arms. Messy locks of orange salmon hair tumbled over his unshaved face. Taking into hand the number of paces he was away from him, Yoji wondered when the last time the German took a bath.

"Hello, Shuldich," Yoji gingerly took a seat next to him. "Still soaking yourself in volka?"

Half-opening his eyes, Shuldich made an insipid grin and forcefully set himself to sit up straight up. Under the dim lights, Yoji could see the purplish bruises on his face were healing nicely, leaving behind dark pinkish scars.

"How kind of you to visit me, considering our antagonistic past," He slurred and sniffed at his half-filled glass. "What news of the outside world?"

"We found Aya."

The bottle slammed down onto the counter. Its liquid contents washed up against its glass walls.

"Ain't that sweet? Kitty has come home," Shuldich rolled up his eyes as he leaned on his arm. "Are you having a welcome party?"

"Crawford foreseen he would," Yoji continued. Taking a deep breath for the next sentence that he never dreamt of saying. "We need your help."

Shuldich burst into a deep laughter. It was hollow and acrimonious. Lowering down to inaudible chortling, he took a draught. "You need my help?" His brows slanted, deepening the creases on his forehead. "Why should I help you?"

"You own us one."

"Hell no, I don't!" The German pointed his middle finger at him. "I never asked you and the other pussies to save me. You poke in your nose where you shouldn't. I had everything under control." He returned to the comfort of volka and mumbled. "I had everything under control." His eyes began to moisten. "I'm sure I did."

"Aya doesn't recall what happened to him for the last two years. Doctor Taka believes his memories were erased. With your ability, he is confident that you might retrieve those lost memories. With them, we can figure out what to do next."

"Where do you think we are? Star Trek Voyager?" Shuldich placed his dirty fingers over his face. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.. Please..." He turned away. "Leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

"In case you didn't know," Yoji stood up and bent down just enough to whisper into Shuldich's ears. "The scum who kidnapped Aya is Muraki Kazutaka." Yoji saw a spark rekindled in the German's eyes. "That's right. The same dirt bag who sunk Schwarz. I am going to leave now. When your mind is cleared, meet me at the lobby of Asha Hospital tomorrow at ten a.m. By the way, clean yourself up."

"Manx is dead," Aya spoke after a moment's silence. "My sister is married." He looked up at Ken. "Two years and so many things have happened." His eyes wandered to the cruel scars on his arms. "Too many things."

"A rude awakening, it is," Doctor Taka flipped the papers on his clipboard. "As your personal doctor, I am placing you in this ward till I give the green light. I received the test results this morning and it is confirmed you have anemia. Your hemoglobin range is 7 grams per deciliter of blood. That's terribly low compared to an average's range of 12 to 18 grams per deciliter of blood. I don't know what unorthodox operation you went through but it's clear to me someone has meddled with your body. In fact, you should be lying down, feeling weak and lousy. Not sitting up." Rubbing the tip of his beard. "Where's Yoji and Omi? I thought I told them to be here."

"Omi is at Manx's grave. Yoji is fetching... him."

"Him?" Aya's brows arched quizzically. "Who's him?"

"Ken, you haven't told him?" Doctor Taka checked his watch. "Son, he's coming in about five minutes. You better tell him or else he's going to have an heart attack."

"Who is coming?" Aya glowered. "Who is he?"

"I'll tell you, kiddo," Doctor Taka held his hand up. "Don't interrupt me, Ken. I'll do the talking since you can't. The situation is this. After Manx died, Persia hired Rex to take over. She has looked into your profile and felt that it was time to put you in the cold storage. Respecting the tradition of Weiß to have four members, Rex has decided to let him replace you. That guy happens to be one of your acquaintances."

"And that will be me," The door swung opened. "Hello Kitty."

"Shuldich!" Aya shot a scorching look at Ken. "_Him_?"

"Is that a way to greet your old friend?" The German strolled in and sat comfortably in front of him. "How does it feel to come back without memories?"

"I don't believe this," Aya wished his sword was with him now.

"Still being sour over the last meeting," Shuldich smiled like an alligator. "I was doing my job, you know that." He turned to Doctor Taka, curling his fingers as a spider would do with its legs. "When do I begin probing his mind?"

**_"What?"_**

Doctor Taka heaved a sigh as he glanced at Yoji, who came in a few minutes later. "I requested Shuldich to help us to retrieve your lost memories. Rex's going have my head for not consulting with her and Oza. Muraki has done a mean job and it takes a wacko to unlock the door. I know you don't like it but there is no other way. Take comfort that Ken & Yoji will slice his head off should he try to harm you."

"Come on," Shuldich smiled flirtatiously. "What do you say?"

Aya narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't get in too deep."

"I promised I won't," Shuldich cheerfully replied. "Now, close your eyes and let me do my stuff." Placing his hands on the sides of Aya's face. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts..." He closed his eyes and was quiet for a while. Arching his neck backwards, he exhaled through his mouth. Thin wisps flew out. Doctor Taka looked at the air con control. Twenty eight Degrees Celsius.

"Cold," said the German. Aya clutched the white sheets. "Death's wintry hands. Merciless. Something wet is poured on you." His brows puckered into a frown as he increased his concentration. "Water? No, it's too thick. Fuzzy images. Machines, pipes, body tubes. There are people in them. People like you. Then... you..." His voice was getting unsteady. Aya's mouth was wide-opened, as if he was gasping for air. Suddenly, he burst into an agonizing scream. Like its sound waves had a psychical form, it threw Shuldich flat to the ground.

"Hold him down!" Doctor Taka boomed. "Don't let him bite his tongue."

Ken quickly pinned down Aya's balled fists while Yoji took his kicking legs. Beady sweat trickled down Aya's twisted pale face and his mouth was in a silent scream as his eyelids battled to open. Doctor Taka grabbed the first injector he could find, filled it and plugged it into the tube outlet at Aya's arm. With one spastic shook of his body, Aya lay completely still. Doctor Taka pressed his neck onto Aya's neck and peeled opened his eyelids. Ken and Yoji waited anxiously.

"Obviously, there are some memories that should be erased."

"Argh," Shuldich groaned, rubbing his head. "Did he have to do that?"

"You," Ken roughly pulled him by the shirt front. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Shuldich pushed him aside. "I did what the old man told me to do. Enter his mind." Straightening his shirt. "Freaky shit was done to Kitty. All that wicked tubes penetrating into his body." His chest heaved up and down. "That's one mind I don't want to go back to." Turning to the door. "I did my part, do yours."

"Where are you going?" Ken kept his temper in check. "You are not finished."

"Hell yes, I am. Besides, I can't do more when Kitty is unconscious," He stopped at the doorway. "But I can tell you one more thing. That witchdoctor is not done with him yet."

**To be continued**

GeneWeiß's Mind:-

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! 2004, here we go! 


	5. Next Mission

Chapter 5 - The Next Mission // Tsugi no mission \\ （次のミーシオン）　

Omi stood in front of Manx's grave. Her name was engraved in excellent calligraphy, including the date of her birth to the day she died and the last words of remembrance. All were craved in black. The surrounding grass was cut and weeds pulled out. Solemnly, he placed a bouquet of flowers on the stony ground.

"Aya's back like you say he would," Omi dug his hands into the huge pockets of his jacket. He looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud "Are you up there, looking down at us?"

"I'm sure she is, Omi."

Omi jumped at the deep time. Standing in front of him, the living image of the man they had been hunting for the past two years.

"Muraki Kazutaka."

"Ah! The receptionist from the Hotel _Risole,_" His visible eye ranged freely up and down at him._ "_My my, you have grown."

From his sleeve, Omi drew out a dart and threw it at him. Muraki caught it between his fingers. Its lethal tip was a few centimeters away from his Adam's apple.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The doctor smirked, his eyes shifted to the people paying respect to their late relatives. "Unless you wish to have collateral damage," Brushing his fringe aside as he put it into his pocket. Omi grimaced. "Now, you have wisely controlled yourself. We can have a chat." Looking at the birds chirping at each other in their nest up above the tree that was not far from Manx's grave. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"What did you do to Aya?"

"Rushing to the main highlight, aren't you? Don't fret so much. Everything is going on as planned." He whistled a tune, beckoning one of the birds to come down. One of them responded, flew down and perched lightly on his finger. Muraki laughed amusingly and stroked its tender cocoa feathers. "See how much this bird trust me? You should do the same."

"Don't play games with me. Why are you here?"

"I'm keeping the tradition rule in the everlasting battle between good and evil. Assuming my role as the villain, I will let you take a bite in the fruit of my plans. Not too cliché for you, I hope?"

"It's rather bland."

"Don't gobble it all down. Let it stay in your mouth and its taste will enlighten your confined assassin mind. Before that, I have a question for you. It's the same question I gave to Abyssinian. Hmm... maybe I should start addressing him as Aya since I am so acquainted with him." Slyly smiling at Omi, whose face was a volcano waiting to explode. "Tell me, Omi. Why do you remain in Weib?"

"What does _that_ got to do with your plans?"

"It does, in a tiny way, I should say. You are a child programmed to be an assassin. I suppose that it is the price your father did when he planted his seed into his sister-in-law. Yes, Omi. Manx was not the only who knows about it. She's pretty lady. Ruby red hair and lips. Was she still beautiful when she died? I hope the bomb explosion did not disfigure her. There's that look again. How did I know? I know because I have to. Otherwise, how can I return Aya to you?"

"I'm curious. If I'm not mistaken, Aya was killed your uncle whom you initially thought was your father. At first I was thinking you might be mad but on the other hand, you must be glad for he was the one who refused to pay your ransom. When your half-brother offered you to join him, you turned him down. When Aya told you are one of Weib, you did not hesitate to kill your half-brother." He grabbed the naive sparrow in his wicked grasp and squeezed. It squealed horrendously as it struggled. "How is it that you chose Weib over your family? Was it for revenge that they abandoned you? Did you feel better when you shoot your dainty arrows at him?"

Sweat trickled down Omi's face as he watched the sparrow going limp in Muraki's hands. The surrounding people were totally unaware of the evil within a few inches of their reach. Then, Muraki let go. Instantly, the bird flew to the safety of its nest.

"Who are you?" Omi spoke hoarsely. "How do you know so much?"

"Like I have said, it's my business to know," Muraki smiled devilishly. "And I know the reason why. Loneliness. It is a dynamic driving restlessness in your heart. No doubt, sprouted the moment you were torn away from your mother's arms. It is loneliness that drives you into your current career. You see, Loneliness is expressed in two ways - evoking a fighting reflux aimed towards self-preservation or self-annihilating extinction. You don't want to die yet you chose to be an assassin because you will get killed on the job. No gain no loss for you. Next, Loneliness longs for intimacy. Didn't you tell your half-sister that as long you are together it doesn't matter?"

Omi felt the doctor had stripped him more than bare naked.

"That brings me to the second reason. Jealousy. You are jealous of your targets. They have everything that you did not have. I'm not talking about power or money. Surely, you must have thought once or twice that your targets have families or loved ones. By killing them, you denied them a father, mother, aunt, uncle, sister, brother or a loved one. You are jealous and you want them to suffer the loneliness you have carried throughout your miserable life."

"No!" Omi covered his ears and shook his head. "No! They were hurting people. They were evil. They had to be stopped."

"Evil? Who decides who is evil? You? Manx? Rex? Aya? For all you know, he used you to kill your family to avenge his."

"Shut up!" He closed his eyes. Muraki went closer, delighted that the boy was breaking up.

"Weren't you happy when Aya was away? After all, wasn't he a constant reminder of how sinful your family was? Take into account this, if Aya had not joined Weib, you will never know your wicked family, your half-sister will be alive and you won't be lonely anymore."

"Shut up!" Omi screamed and attempted to strike a blow. Muraki parried his blow and gripped his right fist. Moving in behind him, he pulled his both arms towards his rear. Omi winced as the doctor's hand dig in deeply into his skin.

"A child will always be a child," Muraki whispered into his ears. "It is regrettable that I have not met you earlier," Caressing the boy's cheeks with his free hand. "You will make a fine apprentice." He licked his neck.

"Stop it," Omi almost begged as the doctor's hands wandered beneath his jacket.

"I don't feel you resisting," The doctor taunted. "Aya did. When you have changed your mind about him, come to me. Provided if you survived this."

Omi felt a sharp prick. Then, something thin and solid puncturing into him. Barely blinking his eyes, Omi felt the soft grass underneath his cheeks. For a second, Omi thought his soul had left his body. Muraki towered over him, dangling a dart.

"This was meant for me earlier, wasn't it?" He dropped it to the ground. It landed just beside Omi's jerking body. Blood was flowing out of his nostrils and mouth. Muraki took out a handkerchief.

"Blood doesn't look good on you," He commented, wiping Omi's face. With his other hand, he dug into Omi's pocket and took out a hand phone. "To increase your chances, I will call Rex for you."

Doctor Taka pushed opened the operating theatre door, removed his mask and wiped off the sweat of his brow. Ahead, he saw Ken and Yoji dashing towards him. Ken gripped him by the shoulders.

"Omi? Is he? Is he?" He could not bring himself to say another word.

"He's out of danger," Doctor Taka squeezed his hands. Ken loosened his grip, relieved. "Luckily for him, someone phoned Rex." Locking eyes at Yoji. "Muraki."

"Muraki?" Ken responded venomously. "He's here?"

"Rex found him at Manx's grave. With this," He took out a tiny scroll tied with a red thread. "Fancy handwriting. Took me a while to figure out the words. I must be getting too old."

Ken took it, untied the scroll and read.

To my darling Abyssinian

May time fly swiftly towards our next acquaintance

Our contact will be much more cozy

If you choose to be more affable

~ Muraki Kazutaka

"The sick bastard!" He spat. "First Aya, now Omi. What does he want from us? Our deaths?"

"He's playing a game," Yoji took a glance at the scroll. "If he wants us dead, Omi would be already dead."

"I agreed," Doctor rubbed the tip of his beard. "Believe it or not. Muraki was the one who saved Omi. He's the one who told Rex about the poison and the procedures on how to counter-react it. He even listed out the ingredients used for the poison dart."

"Yes, he was very accurate," Rex spoke up from behind. Doctor Taka stiffened. There were times he wished she could appear like normal people. "Now that you are all here, I can brief you on your next mission."

"A mission so soon?" Yoji faked an enthusiastic tone.

"Bizarre activities have been reported at the homeless street alley. A few blocks away from the graveyard where Manx is residing. Omi is probably the last one who has seen him alive. So, I suggested you two to check it out. By the way, Shuldich will be joining you." she flashed a _c'est tout dire _smile then turned to leave.

"Nasty wrench, she is," Doctor Taka clicked his tongue. "You boys better get going. I'll take care of Omi for you."

"What about Aya?"

"He's sleeping like a baby, Ken. Sleeping like a baby."

Following the map, the duo drove down an empty street. Scraps of rotten food smashed up against the foot of the walls among with the unwanted unidentified substances. Street graffiti dominated the once red bricks followed by dried streaks of brown and black human waste. The stench was so foul that they had to breathe through their mouths. Every now and then, an insect buzzed passed their faces. Ken wondered how did the homeless survive under such brutal conditions.

Ahead, they saw Shuldich leaning against a lamp post, smoking. His shabby beard was shaved off and hair properly cut, leaving quite a dashing charm to his lean face. In replace of his Schwarz outfit, an oriental jacket with a high neckline and black Levi jeans.

"Fashionably late," he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. "Come on, the folks said it went down there."

"You have been busy," Yoji remarked.

"What else am I supposed to do this dump besides waiting for you two?" The German grunted. "Move your feet or else we will lose it."

"It?" Ken arched an brow, swatting his hands at a fly. "How does it look?"

"The unfortunate souls said it looks like man yet its hands are not human. Doesn't walk or talk like a man. Get the picture?"

"How detailed."

"Cut it off, you two," Yoji hushed. "It's time to keep your mouths shut..."

Just then, a dark figure jumped down between them. It spin and kicked Shuldich in the stomach, making him crash into the garbage bins. Wheeling, it pierced its inhuman fingers into Yoji's shoulder - skin and bone. Yoji winced at the excruciating pain. Turning around, the creature punched its fist into Yoji's stomach, moved in from behind around and thrust its elbow into his back. Yoji fell downwards to the ground. The creature was about to slash him when Ken charged and hammered it to the ground with his body weight. Rolling over each other, the creature pushed Ken away. Ken quickly got on to his feet. A slight lightening bolt struck into his lungs. He looked down and saw a deep and ugly wound diagonally across his chest. The creature snarled a toothy smile and licked its bloody fingers like a kitten licking its paws. Ken grimaced at the familiarity of its action.

Brushing the trash off his shoulders, Shuldich pulled Yoji and steadied him to his feet.

"Ken..." he groaned.

"Wolverine can take care of himself."

Shuldich ripped off his sleeve and tied it around Yoji's shoulder wound. As he did so, he fixed his eyes on the two nemesis. The creature's thin body bent like a hunchback. Its hands were huge and postured like a witch in children's horror stories. Its mechanic legs extended and contracted at its own will. Dressed in its torn and tattered white trench coat, it jumped and spin like a top, constantly slashing Ken in a whirlwind dance. The more it attacked, the more Shuldich sensed he knew that creature. Without thought, he charged forward and (with luck) pinned the creature down to the ground. The creature screamed hideously, baring its half-formed fangs. Dirty white hair tumbled down its lined- scared face, feebly covering its dark darkened eye area that stretched downwards to the right side of its pointed chin. Its remaining yellow eye spoke of the unspeakable ordeal it suffered.

"Farfello?"

The creature snarled and threw Shuldich to the wall. Picking itself up, it swiftly fled. Ignoring the blood flowing down his face, Shuldich got up and gave chase. Ken wanted to pursuit but Yoji gripped his shoulder.

"No, that thing is his."

"Could it be?"

"I don't know," Yoji replied grimly. "And I don't want to know."

**To be continued**

Watch out 2004, cos' GeneWeiss is gonna kick your butt


	6. Diabolic Creation

Chapter 6 - Diabolic Creation // Masei sousakuhin \\ （魔性創作品）

Aya groggily awoke to the light spicy smoothing scent of the ylang ylang candles. Apart from the smell, he saw a haze of orange blending into yellow and indigo fuzziness. Then, a pair of wintry hands glided all over him, numbing his brain. He tried to adjust his vision with less results. All he saw was white. An angelic white among the grey fogs. He tried to speak. Nothing came out. Just a low moan. At the sound, a heavy cramp bite into his stomach and limbs.

"Don't move, Abyssinian." 

"Muraki..." Aya murmured, feeling his death hands squeezing his skin. 

"You remember me. I'm touched." 

Muraki rose slightly to reach for a tiny flask. Aya vaguely saw him pouring a pale golden liquid into his hands before he rubbing them together. Once more, the doctor's death hands were upon him. 

"What do you want from me?" Aya croaked. An immense hellish heat was whirling inside his organs. 

"You'll see." 

Aya felt himself suspended and placed into something icy. Muraki smoothed out his limbs. Something dry and hard was forced into his mouth. Aya did not struggle. He heard a soft click. A thick wet substance touched his toes, then his ankles, knees and upwards till he was totally submerged. Turning his head in the mushy-like substance, he tried to see. Hardly visualizing a solid thing, an incredible heat raced through him, making him feverish, burning him away & stripping him naked. He threw back his head and wrestled with the numerous pain swimming in his head as a wicked force ripped him opened and entered in like a typhoon. As the heat penetrated more, Darkness grabbed his senses, temporarily interrupted by tiny sudden bursts of white light. 

Screaming, Aya jolted up, drenched in sweat. Panting for some time, his breathings and heartbeats gradually returned to their normal pace. Still caught up in the lingering nightmare, he looked at his arms. Shockingly, the puncture marks were gone. Rubbing them over and over again, he feared his eyes were tricking him.

"Petrifying, isn't it?"

Aya jumped in recognition of the deep voice. His eyes crawled to a figure sitting at the back, cross-legged. Though his face was hidden in the shadows, Aya knew who he was.

"Muraki."

"I'm delighted you remember me," The doctor merged out of the shadows. "How have you been, my dear Aya?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Don't rushing to the main highlight so soon," He clicked his fingers and a nurse entered. "Nurse, Aya is fit to be discharged. No questions asked."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse replied cheerfully, giving Aya a set of clothes. Aya spot a small yellow talisman with red letterings pinned into her right ear lobe. He shot a lethal look at Muraki.

"She's a living example of what will happen to your friends if you don't come with me. Change now. I personally chose them for you."

Turning around, Aya complied. Feeling the soft material between his fingers, Aya was forced to admit the doctor did have an excellent taste in clothes. They fit him perfectly, so did the shoes and gloves. The nurse opened the bathroom door. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he saw himself donned in velvet black shirt and pants, an English century collar tuck inside. Finishing the attire was a long trench coat. Its sleeves were white and the middle was light grey. Between the two colours, a dark grey stripes that flowed down and across his chest, linking the horizontal line of the embroidered red cross on his collar.

"It suits you very well," Muraki adjusted the collar to his level of perfection. "Take it as your new attire compared to your last dull black outfit. Black is not an attractive colour as the movies portray." Lifting Aya's chin, "Come with me, Aya. I will show you the things you will never see in your lifetime."

"What do you want from me?"

"You will have your answers when I have mine," Muraki jerked him closer. "Obey me and no harm will come to your friends." The left flock of platinum hair lifted. Aya saw his Vyborg eye, malicious as ever. Aya trembled, wrestling in his thoughts to resist or embrace him though he knew the choice he was going make was inescapable. He closed his eyes.

"A wise choice," Muraki grasped the back of Aya's head and pulled him to his lips, savouring the stupidity of humans easily submitting themselves in the name of Friendship. Sucking Aya's tongue, he bit into it. Warm sweet blood flowed into his mouth. Aya's fingers dug deeply in his crushing arms. He continued his feeding, drawing nourishment into his condemned soul. Aya's fingers started to slide. He craved for more but he knew he had to keep Aya alive. Breaking away, he saw his sweet Aya hanging helplessly in his arms. Carefully, he lay him on the floor.

"Beautiful Aya," He stroked his hair, enjoying the expressionless amethyst eyes. From his pocket, he took out a glass bangle. There were archaic writings on the surface. He put it around Aya's eyes. "Are you the one I'm looking for?"

Then, he heard a click of a handgun.

"Get away from him, you sick lunatic," Rex acidly commanded. "You have caused enough trouble."

"You should have killed me the moment you have the chance," Muraki said emotionlessly. The nurse started to hiss. Her eyes transformed to an ugly yellow with a green lentil-shaped pupil in the middle. "Now, you'll have to deal with her."

The nurse ripped her uniform apart, the peachy colored skin converted into satiny cyanotic encrusted with fan-shaped hyacinth scales encrusted between her legs and cupping around the chest. Sepia elflocks mantled down beside of the curved ears. The ugly yellow eyes set leveled onto the high-cheek boned face. When she parted her azure lips into a snarl, two jagged fangs glinted with her forked tongue. Bending her hands down, a thin rapier broke out from her wrists.

"Aya and I have to go now," Muraki scooped the half-dazed Aya up. "Have fun with her."

Rex fired. The bullets penetrated into the creature's scaly body. It staggered a little but regained its composure. At the damages areas, the skin rippled into miniature mouths and spat out the bullets. Its tickling sounds triggered shock into her.

"What is this?" Rex spluttered.

"The new creations of the future," Muraki dematerialized into the shadows. "Aya will provide me the key to perfection."

"Don't you dare leave!"

Seeing her distraction, the monster shoved its knee into her abdomen. Rex sucked in air at the blow. A rapier divided itself into tiny worm-like features and coiled themselves around her gun, shattering them to bits. Laughing, the monster kicked Rex in the chin, sending her crashing to the wall. It launched forward, aiming for the killer blow. Rex was quicker. She rolled away and wiped out a gun which she hidden in her jacket and fired madly. One of the bullets hit the talisman. At the explosive impact, the talisman broke into shreds. The monster howled. Rex stared, mumbling a verse she used to memorize at Sunday School, as the cyanotic skin crumbled away like ashes and the demonic features withered to its human form. Red fluid oozed onto the floor.

Yoji pulled opened the fridge, took two cans and tossed one to Ken. Opening his, he poured the cool golden liquid into his parched throat without swallowing. The handphone vibrated in his pocket. Inclining his head, he took it out.

"Hi, Yoji," said a sugary voice. "It's Bunny."

"What is it?"

"You're mean," The voice continued. "Don't you like me?"

"I'll like you if you tell what I want to know."

"Work before pleasure, huh? Your doctor is a celebrity in the witchcraft world. He did some voodoo magic on your friend. The paper was handmade with wood pulp, herbs and grounded spices. The ink was mixed with raven's blood and a strand of Aya's hair was used to tie the note up. The wannabes said during the early European times, witches used handmade paper and ink mixed with raven's blood to write a letter to their victims, forewarning them that they are going to kidnap them. The spell will be stronger if the witches are able to get a strand of their hair. Tying the letter with the victim's hair signifies that the success of the kidnap."

"Kidnap? That warlock is coming back for him?" Yoji placed his hand over the speaker. "Ken, call Rex and warn her about it. Yeah, go on. What does he want with Aya?"

"Word is he's searching for someone. A person whom he believes who will give him the key to what he desires most."

"What does Aya have that makes Muraki interested in him?"

"His eyes, Yoji. His eyes are purple. That's a trait no humans have."

"Big deal. So, his eye colour is rare."

"In the witchcraft world, people with purple eyes are descendants of demons who have taken a human bride. Junkie found out the witchdoctor has been purchasing artifacts, related to this myth. Last week, he persuaded the Director of Okaro Museum to sell him the Sapphire statue of Kali, the Hindu goddess of Destruction and Time. The Director turned him down because it was too precious in Archaeology's terms to sell it."

"What does he intend to do with it?"

"Junkie is onto it. He's occupied now. He's having a friendly chat with someone."

"I pity the guy. Thanks, Bunny. Call me when you have more." Yoji slipped his phone into his pocket and turned to Ken.

"What did Rex say?"

Glass cracked under Shuldich's shoes. Stooping down, he picked up a fragment and fingered a thick waxy substance sticking at the jagged end. Bringing it to his nose, he took a whiff. His face screwed at the smell. Wiping it off his fingers, he moved on. Shreds of copper wires hanged limply from the ceiling. Black patches were all over it and on the dented metallic walls. More glass cracked beneath him as he went towards a cupboard. Taking a metal pipe, light enough for him to carry, he wedged it into a crack and pulled out the cupboard's door. At the rotten stench, Shuldch immediately covered his nose. He saw broken bottles containing mushy remnants of what seemed to be human organs. Unable to endure the stench, he turned away. Then, he heard a booming.

"Farfello?"

Shuldich heard a heavy creaking on his right. He turned and saw a door. He went to it, his hands aiming for the knob. He did not feel the knob. Looking down, he saw the door had instead of a ordinary knob, a box with a thin metal opening.

"Damn those modern card keys!" He cursed as he went back for the metal pipe. After puffing and huffing, Shuldich managed to push an opening, sufficient for him and his vodka belly to squeeze in. He stumbled into darkness.

"Where am I now?" He fumbled for something to switched on. At the touch of a cold metal handle, he pushed it down. Blinding lights swept the room. Shuldich squinted his eyes at the brightness and cursed in German. Rubbing his eyes, he found himself standing in front of a row of body tubes. Many of them were broken save for a few. He peered inside and saw slimily snake-like tubes floating in a pool of a waxy substance. He went on and peered into another. An armless distorted skeleton. Judging from the cuts on its black bones, Shudlich could see someone had sliced it off. His eyes trailed down and noticed familiar black patches on its metallic surface. Turning around, he spot the patches as just as the previous room. He turned back to the skeleton.

"Too bad you didn't escape the barbeque."

Then, he noticed an rectangular object lying on a metal table. It was a book. Gently, he flipped opened its brown cover. Ashes crumbled in his fingers. Majority of the pages were blackened, leaving bits of words, which Shuldich hoped he could decipher.

Day... Resistance... took... behave... Subject... darling... beautiful eyes... thirty-one... violent... resistance... _recover..._

Aya... he... cells... unstable... Farfello...

"Yes, you bastard! What did you do to Farfello?"

Cybe... pain... unpredictable...risk.. kill... danger... Aya... terminate Farfello...

"Terminate..." Shuldich murmured as the book disintegrated in his hands. "Farfello never like anyone to mess him up." He pushed away a plastic curtain that fell in front of him. "When I find him, witchdoctor, you're going to..." He stopped at the sight of a fully intact body tube. Half burnt talismans were pasted on its opened glass cover. Shuldich put his hand inside. Surprisingly, his skin felt the freezing cold. Removing his hand, he saw tubes of hideous proportions plugged at the sides, connecting themselves to machines. They were battered and dented like crushed cans. Damages a fire could not do.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Shuldich spin at a screeching cry, trying his best to see something within the limits of his night range. A clanging. He shifted right. Another clanging. He shifted left. Sweat rolled down from his armpits as he stood completely still. Another screeching cry, much higher-pitched than the previous, resounded. Shuldich turned.

The last thing he recalled was a pair of monstrous hands wrapping around him and pulling him into a deeper level of darkness.

To be continued

**GeneWeiß's Mind:-**

Muraki created Aya's Glühen outfit? laughs This fic is going to end pretty soon and hopefully, GeneWeiß is able to cook up a suitable ending for an insane psychopath like Muraki. 


	7. Playtime is Over

Chapter 7 - Playtime is over // Asobu ga owari \\ （遊ぶが終り）

"What do you make of this, gentlemen?" Rex questioned after the video footage of Muraki's attack was played. "More importantly, Doctor Taka, what can you conclude?"

"Nothing solid," Doctor Taka burst, gesturing his hands defenselessly. "That...that thing that poor Nurse Aiko turned into. It's medicinally impossible. It takes more than Science to do that."

"You mentioned in your report that there is something unsettling in Aya's blood. Something not _normal_."

"That does not justify Aya will turn into a monster."

"He doesn't seem to put up a good fight against Muraki."

"You heard what he said. Muraki threatened to harm the others if Aya doesn't go with him. Omi, you heard that. Didn't you?"

"Yes," The young man packing a sharpshooter into a case. "However, we have to consider the possibility Aya could change into a monster. Genetics mutation, perhaps?"

"At last, someone understands my point of view."

"Look here, you two," Doctor Taka exploded. "All I have Aya's blood sample and a pathetic room of equipments that are not equivalent to the international-state-of-the-art. Thus, it's unreasonable for you two to think I have not consider that fact. It sounds very exciting in movies but in reality, it cannot be done! The human body will reject! Muraki probably used an unorthodox procedure..."

"Unorthodox?" Rex shot. "Illegal means it can be done. Thank you, Doctor Taka." Preparing to leave. "Omi, you have my permission to kill Aya. You will move out when we have word from Yoji and Ken."

"Wait, you can't do that."

"I am not taking any risks in this matter! For all our sakes, Aya should have never return."

Doctor Taka kept his peace until the door was properly closed. "Omi, listen to me. Take Aya down if you must but please bring him here. There is a chance that I can cure him. Just give me time."

"What if we don't have time?" Omi strapped a belt of darts in his inner folds of his jacket. "What if Rex is right? Aya could have died two years ago. Maybe, that is a clone or a shell..."

"What in the name of insanity are you talking about? The four of you have been through thick and thin together before I have my white hairs. You two are friends."

"Maybe," Omi buttoned his collar. "Maybe not."

Doctor Taka grabbed him by the collar.

"If the poison isn't fully sucked out of your brain, you listen to me, kid. Aya could have killed you the minute he found out your heritage. But he didn't." The lines on his face thickened. "Do you know why, boy? He didn't because he trusts you. He believes in you. Now, shouldn't you do the same for him?"

Yoji was resting on the sofa when his handphone rang. He was not in the mood to answer it. Sleepily, he stretched out his hands, took it and sank back to the cushions.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Shut up, Yoji. It's Bunny. Listen, Shuldich emailed me photos of Muraki's lab where Aya was held at. I'm sending to you as I speak. Something went wrong and there was a fire. I can't tell if it's deliberate or an accident."

"Where's Shuldich?"

"He's... He's dead. He died right after bringing me this information. He said he was attacked by one of Muraki's creatures."

"Did he describe the creature?"

"No. His last sentence was it wasn't what he thought to be."

"I see. Thanks, Bunny. Say Hello to Junkie for me."

Ken stood over to him. Looking at his bandages, Yoji wondered how much longer Ken's body could bear the physical torture.

"I'll be fine. I've told Omi the location where Muraki could be. Well, are you ready to rescue Aya?"

"Yeah, I think it's high time I see a doctor."

Kicking the doors down, the two men grimaced at the bloody floor littered with bodies of the security officers. Looking up, they saw Muraki, flawlessly clean, standing at the top of the staircase. In his gloved hands, the sapphire statue of an eight-armed woman.

"Looks like you have Kali," Ken commented. "Where is Aya?"

"He's here," Muraki politely smiled. "And he has provided me a light entertainment." Aya appeared next to him. Blood dripped from his sword.

"What did you do to him?" Ken yelled.

"I shall explain to you since you have been very patient." The gray eye flicked amusement. "During the crude stages of mankind, they were archenemies with demons. After numerous battles, the humans won and drove the demons out of Mother Earth. In time, the humans forget about the existence of demons and degraded them into stories of religious beliefs. Luckily for them, there are a few humans like myself who believes in them. You might find it hard that a man of science believes in things of the supernatural." He paused a little as he stroke the glass bangle on Aya's eyes. "There is a rumour that the demons had mated with humans and bore descendants. Aya is one of them. His beautiful purple eyes are the eyes of a demon."

"You are mad," Ken shouted, drawing out his weapon. "Aya is human. The demon is you."

"We shall see. Aya is yet to prove himself. Till then, he's mine. I'll make him fight you if you forced me to."

"Go ahead," Ken sprung forward. Muraki clicked his fingers. Aya jumped down and blocked Ken's blows. Ken backed away and defended himself as Aya aggressively attacked. Yoji wanted to help but he couldn't let his eyes off Muraki.

"The waiter from the Hotel _Risole,_" said Muraki. "If I remember, your hair was much longer."

"Can't have the same hairstyle all the times. The ladies will get bored. I can't believe you have maintained that same boring look for two years. It's so unreal."

"Oh, I assured you I am real. Just as real as you strangled your lover to death. What were your thoughts while she slipped away? Did you count the seconds it took to end her life while you tightened the noose? Did you spent the nights contemplating that she might be alive and the lady you killed was not her?" Seeing Yoji pulled out his weapon from his wrist. "History might repeat itself. When Aya is fully mine, you will have to kill him. Are you ready to do it?"

A silver thread-like object flashed out. Before Muraki could react, the thread caught his right wrist in its twisted grasp. Muraki winced at the cutting sensation. He stood his ground, preventing Yoji from pulling him down the stairs.

"Not if I killed you, Muraki," Yoji replied. "If you have done your homework, you will know I will be used be a private detective. Therefore, I have met a billion psychos and that means I am immune to your mind game. Plus, for your information, I have gotten over it two years ago."

"Have you?"

"Oh yes, why did you think I cut off my locks? It's my way of cutting off the past. Since you are so interested in my thoughts, I'll tell you. When she was dying, I made a promise to her. I promised her that I will continue to stay in Weib so that I can get rid of people like you. I love to stay and chat but I don't have time for your bullshit."

"So do I, Yoji," Muraki clenched his fist. "So do I."

Unexplainably, everything zoomed into a lightening blur. Yoji found himself flying backwards. Luckily for him, the bodies on the floor softened his fall.

"Aya, deal with them. I will meet you at the rooftop." Muraki fled to another staircase. Ken tried to pursuit him but Aya stepped in and threw his steel scabbard at Ken's shoulder. The pain numbed Ken's senses. In a second, Aya's boots slapped across his face. Ken twirled in mid-space and collapsed on the ground. Aya raised his sword. He heard an awful bang. His arms shook violently at an unknown tremor. He looked up and saw his sword, broken in half. Shifting his eyes ahead, he saw Yoji holding a revolver. Placing his broken sword into his scabbard, he swiftly turned and headed to the direction which Muraki had taken.

Yoji fired. To his amazement, Aya nimbly evaded the bullets in a speed that his eyes could not believe. Running up the stairs, he stooped down and pulled Ken up. Putting Ken arm around his neck, he searched for a faster mode of transportation. He spot an elevator.

"Come on, Ken," Grasping Ken's hip with his other hand. "Aya needs us."

**O**n a rooftop, Omi set his sharpshooter for the kill. A helicopter has just landed at the landing area of the Okaro Museum The roof door veered opened, out came Muraki and Aya. Aya was within his shooting range. Then, the two men stopped. Omi shifted his attention. It was Yoji and Ken. Aya turned towards them and started attacking. Muraki handed a man inside the helicopter something. Omi turned back to the trio fighting. Yoji and Ken were having an unpleasant time. Aya was moving a lot faster than Omi anticipated, a lot faster than a normal human being. Was Rex's prediction coming true? Again, he was out of range.

Take into account this, if Aya had not joined Wei_b, you will never know your wicked family, your half-sister will be alive and you won't be lonely anymore..._

He shut his eyes. Muraki's words were sinking into his brain. Aya was within range. What if Muraki was right? Aya moved out of range. He cursed. What was he doing? With Rex to back him, he could avoid Yoji and Ken and requested for a transfer. Overseas would be nice. He could start all over. No more Weib to hold him back. Aya was back in range. Omi held his breath. One shot. Just one bullet to change his future.

Aya could have killed you the minute he found out your heritage. But he didn't. Do you know why, boy? He didn't because he trusts you. He believes in you. Now, shouldn't you do the same for him?

He shut his eyes. Not that grandfather talk! His finger let go of the trigger. His vision began to cloud. _Oh Heavens above, please tell me what to do._ Wiping his tears, he locked onto Aya. His finger curled at the trigger. Just then, Aya turned. A flash of light landed into his eyes. Omi turned away at the dazzling brightness. _What was that? _He went back into the telescope and saw something shiny on Aya's eyes.

Yoji froze as Aya towered over him, his dagger ready for the kill. Suddenly, less than a twilight speed, a bullet whizzed between them. He heard the sound of shattering glass. He saw Aya standing, dazed, like waking up from a dream. Turning, he saw Omi waving at him. Then, an invisible wave knocked the boy down. Barely moving a muscle, an invisible wave too waved him over, sending him over the rooftop. Grabbing the nearest thing his hands could touch, Yoji hang onto to it for his dear life. Ken quickly grabbed for his hands and pulled him to safety.

The helicopter flew over their hands. Both covered their ears to muffle out the deafening noise. Helplessly, they watched it flying away. Just then, Yoji's handphone rang. It was Muraki.

"Knowing full well how irritating and persisting Weib is, this will be my last conversation. If you want to Aya back, meet me at Terre cruise ship. It's public cruise ship so it's highly doubtful you will have any difficulty in finding it."

To be continued

**GeneWeiß's Mind:-**

Whew! Probably the next update will be the last chapter! Thank goodness! 


	8. Dispose

Chapter 8 - Dispose // Shorisuru \\ （処理する）

Muraki held out a small knife and slit across Aya's neck, just enough for raw blood to flow smoothly onto the edge. Aya shuddered at its sting, pulling hard at the chains that bound him to the walls. Amused at his helpless prey, Muraki tenderly fondled Aya's cheek and licked the wound. Aya turned his face away, praying for the chance to have his revenge on the doctor.

"We will get what we want after this," Muraki poured the blood over the glass pieces. The pieces melted and merged into one solid object. "There, good as new." He held out the glass bangle.

"You don't expect me to believe that my ancestor was a demon!"

"So, you have been listening though you were controlled by this glass bangle. Excellent. This jewel enables me to find the purple eyed descendants like yourself. Only their blood can restore the bangle. Once again, you have proven your potential."

"For what?"

"For the past two years, I studied your DNA for traces of non-human DNA similar to the one which my grandfather had found during his time. The results were ambiguous as your cells' chemical structure was not as significantly sound as my grandfather's samples. On the way, I met your friends, Schwarz, whose abilities stirred quite an interest in me. I offered them a deal but they refused and tried to kill me. Silly boys, they were. I let Farfello live because of his high tolerance of pain. He survived the experiments but mentally unstable. His endless attempts to escape forced me to eliminate him. However, he escaped and destroyed my lab. Again, I was forced to return you to Weiss. Now that you know," Locking the bangle over Aya's eyes. "Shall we proceed?"

Facing the Kali statue towards Aya, Muraki placed his hands over it and began to chant. Instantly, an excruciating pain penetrated into Aya's eyes, shooting down a shaking sensation into his brain. He screamed as the hellish heat burned mercilessly. Muraki stood, placid and watched sizzling steam surfacing from the glowing glass bangle. He heard a crack. He turned and saw the cracks bursting all over the Kali statue. In the next second, it exploded into fine dust. Waving his hand against the dust clouds, Muraki shifted his attention to Aya. The glass bangle too turned into dust, leaving behind a horizontal strap of charred skin across Aya's face. At the click of his fingers, the chains snapped opened. The Weiss collapsed lifelessly. 

"Pity," said Muraki. "I was hoping for a positive result. If Farfello hadn't destroyed my lab, I would have brainwash you into my slave instead of killing you." He pulled out the chain from the wall. "And I was getting fond of you."

Suddenly, Aya leapt up, grabbed the chain and swung it around Muraki's neck. Bringing the doctor to his knees, Aya pressed his boot onto his back as he pulled the chain up. The doctor was chocking. It was delicious music to this ears. He didn't care about the pain in his eyes. He wasn't afraid if he was going to be blind for life. He just wanted to kill Muraki with his bare hands! The animal who stole two years of his life! The monster who torture his body for meaningless experiments and selfish lustful pleasures!

As soon as the last thought erupted, everything turned black.

Grasping, Muraki touched his sore neck. That silly Weiss boy. Did he really think he could kill him easily? Gripping the table, he pulled himself up. Too much time was wasted on these imbeciles. He stood over and watched the Weib boy vomiting out frothy dark blood. The white on his shirt front was changing colour.

"You are a failure," Muraki whispered harshly as he raised his hand. Sparks of wicked magic spiraled around his fingers.

Then, he heard the sound of a helicopter.

"That's the Terre cruise ship," Omi pointed. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Look over there!" Ken shouted. "A helicopter is leaving from the ship."

"It's Muraki," Yoji hissed. "Where's Aya?" He turned to the pilot. "Get us closer!"

"Oya oya," Muraki's voice boomed over a loud speaker. "How nice of you three to pick up Aya."

"Where is he, scum?" Ken shouted back. "What have you done to him?"

"I have only one use for him," Pulling Aya out. "He's going to help me escape."

With widened eyes, the boys watched in horror as Muraki threw Aya out of the helicopter. The red-haired fell helplessly into the clear blue sea, dying it red. Immediately, Ken jumped out of the helicopter and dived into the sea. Yoji barked further orders to the pilot. Omi fired arrows at the fleeting helicopter. Through bitter tears, Omi clung onto the railing and looked at the sea, fearing the worst. 

"Come on... come on," Yoji prayed, latching a rope around his waist.

Fighting against water pressure, Ken kicked his way down, stretching out his hand in futile attempts to catch his friend. Aya was sinking rapidly. With one strong stroke, Ken launched forward and grabbed Aya's wrist and his other hand slipped under his armpit. Oxygen bubbles leaked from his mouth. Ken panicked. Aya was too heavy for him to carry. Within seconds, his mind was at the verge of exploding as the water dragged Aya and him further. Then, a hand caught his wrist. He looked up and saw Yoji drawing him close to his chest. He saw him tugging a rope. Immediately, he felt himself lifted to the land above. Drinking in fresh air, he collapsed onto a wooden floor. On his side, he saw Yoji leaning over Aya, pressing his lips onto his. Giddiness waved over him. He closed his eyes. Aya was safe. That was all that mattered.

**I**nside a lilac room, the Weib boys waited patiently for Rex. They were all exhausted yet a frustrating agitation hovered over them like a dark cloud.

Muraki escaped.

Rex entered and the boys immediately sat up. Taking a seat, she took out a file and pulled out a photo. It was a black and white picture of man whose slender face was half-covered by bandages. His eyebrows were set incredibly straight that it wouldn't bend when raised. The man was staring expressionlessly in mid-air, like a doll. Soulless.

"The man you see is Asato Tsuzuki. Seventy-two years ago, he came into Muraki's grandfather's hospital for medicinal treatment. Even though he has no relatives, friends, money or even a decent identification card, Muraki's grandfather took him in was because of one reason. Asato Tsuzuki was able to live without food, water or sleep for eight whole years. Unfortunately, for some unknown reason, Asato Tsuzuki committed suicide. After some tests, it was discovered that he had the ability to regenerate tissues & cells, which explained Asato Tsuzuki's youthful looks and his ability to live without the human's basic needs. Since then, Muraki's grandfather became obsessed about eternal life," Ken was about to speak. "There is one common thing between Asato Tsuzuki and Aya. They both have purple eyes."

"When he threw Aya out of the helicopter," said Omi slowly. "It means Aya doesn't have what he wanted." A heavy lump was stuck at his throat. "He threw him like he was trash. How could he? It's cruel."

"Furthermore," Yoji added. "He turned Farfello into a freak and tried to kill him when Farfello refused to submit to his will."

"Just because of one selfish desire, he made so many people suffer!" Ken burst out in rage. "It's senseless!"

"When it comes to achieving eternal life, even intelligent men like Muraki are capable of committing repulsive inhuman deeds. Think about it, even a normal serial killer kills senselessly based on one similar characteristic of his victims. I know it's illogical but that is what Evil is. Senseless."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Four months later...

"Aya's not going to make it," concluded Doctor Taka softly, stroking the frail man's clammy cheeks. "Since he fell into a coma, his body is shutting down faster than we have anticipated. I have done all I can."

"How many days does he have left?" asked Rex, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Four, five... the most is a week."

"Guess I will have to break the news to the boys," Rubbing her temples. "They are going to take it real hard."

"Still can't catch the bastard?"

"He's a slimy ghost. He literally slipped in and out as and when he pleased," Turning to the window sill. "He's making a fool out of me! Man, I wish I could catch him!"

"Keep your calm, Rex. It's not like you to be upset.

"I am not upset. I want to tear his eyes out."

**I**n a lavish room, Muraki flipped through his research papers, chewing the end of his cigar as it rolled from one end to the another of his mouth. An envelope dropped onto the carpet. Catching his attention, he bent down and picked it. Opening it, he pulled out a thin lock of red hair, smelling of ylang ylang and roses. He looked at it for a moment, as if he was trying to recall when it came to his possession. Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the lock of hair back into the envelope and tossed it into the wastepaper bucket.

Then came the shattering of a vase.

From his sleeve, Muraki took out a dagger, listening carefully to hear the intruder's footsteps. Then, extremely in abrupt second, an excruciating pain went through his flesh and bone, knocking him flat. Pressing his wound, he painfully looked up and saw a German standing over him. In his hand, an ivory black pistol. A hideous hunchback creature was at his foot, its yellow eye smoldered with a deep dark thirst for a sweet kill. Its growl was like the sound of an ominous storm.

"Hello Doc," Shuldich greeted. "Farfello says he wants to pay you his medicinal fees."

THE END

GeneWeiß's Mind:-

A very big thank you to all those who have reviewed this fic, especially KyraEnsui [GeneWeiß hopes that you will complete 'Euthanasia'' someday]. For future fics, GeneWeiß might be considering a Aya/Shuldich fic [simply because someone has dared GeneWeiß to write one... yaoi fic.. Not 10% or 50%... but 100% pure yaoi...]. *coughs* Oh well, guess there is no harm in doing that. *coughs* But who knows? *LOL* At any rate, Yami no Matsuei is GeneWeiß's next target [It's time to branch out to other animes anyway]. Will there be a sequel? Can't deny the possibility! Well then, thank you once again for reading and hope to see you soon. Ja ne!! 


End file.
